


The Paladin Armor Has Another Feature

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kissing an Unconscious Guy, Lance is Pretty Badass, M/M, even Keith, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Lance just wants to protect his family and kiss his crush. Well... He gets one of those.





	The Paladin Armor Has Another Feature

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, here's another post already!
> 
> Betaed by Fandoms_Everywhere_United here on AO3!  
> ~Adam!

Lance grunted softly as he let go of Keith, letting his leader slump against the barricade they had taken cover behind. The Red Paladin let out a ragged breath, taking stock of the situation. Keith was unconscious and had already lost a lot of blood. Allura and Pidge were somewhere on the other side of the wall of sentries currently assaulting Lance and Keith’s position. Hunk was down, presumably near the girls, but still fighting.

Lance knew he shouldn't give up now, that he  _ couldn't _ . Not with Keith down. He was the Red Paladin, for quiznak's sake, the second in command of  _ Voltron _ . He couldn't just sit here and let his team die while his leader bled to death.

It's funny, honestly. A couple years ago Lance would have laughed at anyone who told him he would be saving Keith's life. He would have laughed harder at anyone who told him that he'd be trying to save his weak-stomached engineer, loner comms officer, and a space elf princess from giant purple cat people and their crazy sentry robots.

And yet, here he was, catching a fleeting breath and trying to get an answer on the comms from the others.

_ “Allura, come in, what’s your status?” _

Static.

_ “Hunk, do you copy?” _

Again, nothing but static.

_ “Pidge, are you there?” _

Nothing.

The paladin growled a bit with displeasure, thumping his head against the small barricade before turning and activating his bayard. He popped up, taking aim at the sentries as they approached. He took out sentry after sentry, his blood starting to boil when he saw that he wasn’t making any progress with their sheer numbers.

He moved back behind the barricade, switching his rifle to his broadsword. He leaned his head back and took a deep breath. He would have to go out there. He couldn’t shoot them fast enough, and they were getting too close. He couldn’t let them get to Keith. What kind of second-in-command would he be if he let his leader be captured while he was still alive?

Lance looked at Keith, taking in his cracked helmet and unconscious face. This was it. Possibly the last time he would see his no-longer rival. His leader. The guy he had a  _ huge _ crush on. He gulped and leaned over, pulling Keith’s helmet off and then his own. He took a deep breath and made the move, leaning in and pressing their lips together for just a few short moments.

Bolstered by his small act of courage, Lance quickly re-helmed himself and Keith and picked up his sword, nodding with determination. It was time. Time to protect the family he’d found in the other paladins. He took a deep breath, putting down his visor and gripping his sword tightly as he sprung out from behind the barricade and charged into the sentries.

Bots fell around him at the slices of his bayard, but more kept coming and coming. He fought his way to the middle, where he last saw the other paladins. His foot hit something and Lance looked down for only a second before bringing his gaze back up to take another swing at the bots surrounding him.

It was Pidge. Or, her body at least. A glance around showed Hunk leaning against a wall. He, too, was gone, limp and unresponsive when Lance hacked his way over to check on him. That just left Allura to find. He heard a gurgling scream and grit his teeth. Now Keith was the only one left. Well, and Lance himself.

The Red Paladin suddenly let out a scream of pain as a sentry grabbed him from behind, He’d gotten distracted by the loss of his friends, had forgotten that he was under attack. A stupid thing to forget.

A burning pain lit up Lance’s abdomen and he screamed again, looking down at the blade poking through his unarmored stomach. What a stupid armor design, not keeping his gut protected.

He heard the sentries start to shift and knew where they were headed. Straight for where he’d left Keith. Lance couldn’t let that happen, couldn’t let his leader die like that. So Lance did the only thing he knew he could do.

He took a deep breath, dropping his bayard and lifting his hand, smacking the blue V on his chest. “Engage self destruct. No countdown. Authorization: Red Paladin.” The symbol turned a glaring red and Lance let out one scream, the sound immediately deafened by the blast that came from his chest plate.

The last thought Lance had was that he hoped with all his heart that his sacrifice had saved Keith.


End file.
